<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GOC2020-Cake by Miss_Amby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113270">GOC2020-Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby'>Miss_Amby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Birthday 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, GOC2020, M/M, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale takes Newt cake taste testing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Birthday 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration Birthday Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GOC2020-Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Winter, London 2025</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I like this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what makes you like it so much dear?”</p><p> </p><p>The little girl thought hard, pulling at the spoon in her mouth before it came out with a loud ‘pop’.  “I like that it’s chocolate!”  </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale laughed before taking a bite of his own slice, smiling as he watched her try and take another bite.  While young children weren’t always people he wanted to be around he would admit that young Agnes had a special place in his heart.  She reminded him of Crowley with all of her questions, but with the politeness that Anathema and Newt taught her.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, the chocolate is very good but how about we try some other ones as well?”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a serious nod and reached for the next plate as Newt came back over to the table.  “How’s it going so far?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Agnes says the chocolate is good and I agree with her.  What have you liked so far?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, all of them have been good.”  Newt gave a nervous smile before taking a bite.  “Can I ask a question?  Why invite us with you today?  Why not have Crowley and Anathema with us here too?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale paused and sat down his fork before giving Newt a small smile.  “We may break a lot of traditions, but there is some excitement in not seeing what he’s going to wear until the day of.  And he and Anathema have been stuck like glue since everything happened, it’s good he has someone to go shopping with instead of alone.  I remember his fashions over the years and some were...well questionable.  Have someone else with him is a good plan.”  He took a sip of tea before continuing, “And you know how Crowley is with eating.  His only remark was to make sure it was something I found ‘scrummy’ and wasn’t devil’s food.  Granted he said ‘scrummy’ to tease me and I know he prefers eating angel to anything else.</p><p> </p><p>It was funny to watch Newt almost choke on his cake but once he recovered he glared at Aziraphale.  “Crowley’s right.  You are a bit un-angel like, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>The angel smirked, “Sometimes, and only with people I trust.  Now, we have a lot of cake to try and only so much time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think that Crowley and Anathema are going to stop at just wedding apparel while shopping today?  I think we have plenty of time to enjoy this.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at the scene around him, smiling as Agnes tried to shove too-big of a piece of cake in her mouth.  “Maybe you’re right.  If they get done first they can find us here.  Let’s enjoy the rest of our afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day Crowley and Anathema did find them, but it was in the bookshop’s back room talking about what Agnes’s favorite books were while the young girl took a nap curled up in Crowley’s spot with a tartan blanket thrown over her, all tired out from the walking and cake-tasting from the day.  </p><p> </p><p>For everyone it had been a good day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good Omens was created by Neil Gaiman and Sir Terry Pratchett</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>